


Young Blood

by ex_skeleton



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 阿贾克斯群像+你橙群像+双德无差。涉及最近一次国家队集训日+师奶告别赛+两三句法斯论：如何与最好的兄弟向兄弟们官宣。一起长大意味着什么。写得非常非常自我。





	Young Blood

**0.**

       Donny觉得自己简直要烦死了。

       Carel觉得自己也简直要烦死了。

       无奈他们分别处于一线队和青年队的训练处，无法当面跟兄弟吐槽——不，如果处于一个训练处，他们就没这烦恼了。

       晚休的时候，Carel发了一条信息：你怎么样？

       Donny陷在酒店的沙发里：唉。不提了。你怎么样？

       Carel：唉。

       Carel：那俩呢。快给我发张图让我吸引一下火力。

       Donny百无聊赖地竖起手机，身上半块肌肉都没有动，懒洋洋地窝着，冲着对面按了一张照片。

       收到直拍的Carel不易察觉地笑了一下。

        通常Carel露出这种表情，就代表有人要遭殃了。

       他行云流水地将这张照片转发到欧青赛的群组里。群里寂静三秒，随即炸开。

       正在打游戏的Justin被手机提示音吵得不行，趁着复活的空挡扫了一眼，眼睛一眯，瞬间觉得卧槽Carel这小子真是太可怕了。

       出于对于兄弟的良知，他截了张屏发给一个Matthijs。

       Matthijs收到的时候挑了个眉。

       他从手机屏幕上收回目光，抬头看向自己对面，准备兴师问罪，但Donny早就溜得不见踪影。

       “他又干啥了？”另一个照片的主角的声音在Matthijs身边响起，并自然而然地越过了人和人相处的距离规制线，直接拿过Matthijs的手机。

       是一张照片。

       是一张自己和Matthijs的照片，就在5分钟之前照的。

       照片中的他们坐在同张沙发上各自玩手机，肩膀自然而然地倾斜一个弧度，偏向对方。虽然并没有接触，却显得仿佛和周围有一个结界，亲密得理所当然。

 

**1.**

       这次国家队比赛日，Carel习惯了一群小朋友向他投来蠢蠢欲动的探寻的目光，也习惯了小朋友们欲言又止的“我能不能问……他们……”

       第一天的时候他还兴致勃勃地卖自己兄弟，后来被骚扰地实在太多，只想假装根本不认识那俩人。

       欧青预选赛的晚上，按规矩首秀的小朋友们要上去唱歌，Carel全程挂着来自队友兼前辈的恬静微笑，在Perr羞涩地唱完一首后悠悠地说：“告诉大家一个内部消息，我们集训的时候Perr是Matthijs的室友。”

       Perr听得一懵，还不知道未来会有许多人找他威逼利诱严刑逼供。

       Justin本来乐呵呵地拍着ins story，听完这句话手都一抖。

       这些天他也是被八卦群众当作情报目标的人之一，并被他用“我是罗马球员”和球二代的冷漠脸挡过去。他斜了Carel一眼，那意思是，“你就这么卖咱们的小朋友帮你分散火力啊？”

       Carel不以为意地跟他对视：“是谁的锅？好意思说我吗？”

       Justin挠挠头，好像的确是。

 

**2.**

       故事的起源是欧国联第一场，某个优秀摄影师拍了一张Matthijs和Frenkie行走间的相视一笑，偌大球场为他们的身影留下轮廓。画面非常复杂，人物繁多，那俩人却仿佛世界只有彼此一般互相注视。   

       Justin收到这张图的时候觉得不黑黑这俩人简直对不起自己，遂发给群组调侃，“上头同意你们结婚了？”

       手一抖发错了群。

       本来是一个阿贾克斯这代人兄弟内部群，手一抖发成了荷兰现役全级别国脚群。

       于是就炸了。

       于是斯内德和巴贝尔被安排轮流跟两位当事人谈人生。

       于是Matthijs趁着Justin溜回罗马前果断削了他。

       于是Donny这次的国家队比赛日体验是这样的：

       ——不正经的人们默不作声地在餐桌上围住他，投来跃跃欲试又故作矜持的目光，坐在他身边一圈座位上，他不动声色地向队友布林德投去求助的眼神，小天使点点头，一手揽过同期队友西莱森的肩，一手撸过同期国家队友德弗莱的头，把这俩人拖走。Donny松了一口气，再一抬眼发现队长VVD温柔地对他一笑，那模样甚至可以说是非常淑女。

       Donny打了个寒颤，觉得队长的诘问自己怕是逃不掉了。

       于是仿佛英雄就义上刑场一般地说：说吧，你想知道关于他俩的啥。

       他是真的不喜欢这样，替自己的兄弟觉得冒犯。他们都是活生生的人，曾因为内心无法诉之于口的情愫难捱焦灼，是他们所有人都扯下心防互诉灵魂后才能有今天的默契，不是他人娱乐的谈资。

       这件事情到底只有他们自己人才能明白。所以Justin的手癌发生后他们觉得麻烦大了的并不是被许多人知道了，而是他们无法向知道的广大群众解释清楚。

       队长的问题直指重点：“他们两个怎么回事？”

       Donny说：“Virgil，确实不是你想的那样。不是任何会被媒体抓住的事情。”

       “所以他们不是认真的。”

       “倒也不是。”

       “啊……？”

       Donny撇了撇嘴，摊手，凑近了桌子，说：“这么说吧，Virgil，你跟Matthijs是室友是吧，什么感觉？”

       “感觉他不怎么在屋里待着，回来挺晚的。”

       Donny：………………等等，还有这事儿呢。

       “你觉得为什么这么安排房间？”

“战术吧。我跟他大概要被培养成前后两代队长，位置还一样，多交流培养默契。”

       “那如果不考虑这个，你觉得Matthijs会选谁当室友？”

       “肯定Frenkie？”

       “就是这样。”Donny将自己前倾的攻击姿势收回，靠在椅背上，长叹一口气，“他们想要的就是这样而已。”

       Virgil若有所思。

       Donny慢慢地说，确保自己说的每个单词都非常清楚：“他们俩想要的是，你提到一个人，另一个人马上会被想起的，特权。仅此而已。”

       Donny在走上草场的时候扪心自问自己是造了什么孽，天天被秀一脸之后还要帮兄弟解决这种麻烦。可惜他在某夜对Frenkie仿佛已经接受自己病危将死的目光说“你就去做想做的吧。兄弟还能阻止你吗？”的时候，就已经签了个卖身契。

       球向他飞来。远处Frenkie在笑。

       他心里骂了一声偷袭，停球，倒脚，远射，才发现自己也早就笑了起来。

 

**3.**

       当年Carel是第一个发现不对的人。

       他是Frenkie谈人生的固定对象，价值观极其类似，且因为极端聪慧所以什么都能接受。

       他当然能看到。他们所有人都过分熟悉且水平类似，即使那两个人什么也不说，即使那两个人自己也不清楚自己心里的情愫，他们周围人已经察觉出一些不一样。言谈间过分经常出现的“他说”“我跟他出去玩儿”，训练时对望腻歪的一瞬间，甚至勾肩搭背的姿势，酒桌谈笑的目光，都堪堪超出了硬朗坦诚的兄弟情，多了那么一点软款眷恋。

       所以Frenkie跟他说出来谈人生的时候他但笑不语。该来的总会来的。

       时至五月，春花碧水，人间好时节。Frenkie邀请他训练完的黄昏时候去划船。

       行到无人的航道间，Frenie开篇第一句话：“我在考虑，要不要跟Matthijs向大家官宣。”

       Carel惊了：“你们都到这步了？我怎么记得上次聊这个，你不知道你自己你不喜欢他呢？”

       Frenkie：“我那时年幼无知少不更事。”

       Carel心说那好像才几周之前吧：“成吧……”

       Frenkie看着他，眼睛里冰凉又激烈，冰凉是惯有的解构的目光，激烈是……大约是由于这事情涉及的东西都太重要了，都是心底珍重的人。

       他说：“我不知道要不要官宣。不官宣真的也，没有什么问题。我和Matthijs并不想，在一起，谈恋爱？我们只是……总之，我想了很多很多方案和可能，但没有任何一种是，可以不影响我们这些人的关系的。”

       Carel笑了：“你不是挺明白的吗？哪有那么好的事情。咱们这群人，每个人和每个人都有深刻且独一无二的dynamic，而且大家性格都这么强烈，如果你和他之间的关系改变了，所有人的关系都会收到波及。”

       Frenkie说，他尽力说得很平静，仿佛是阐述一个与自己无关的判断：“是的。所以对我来说，这感觉就像赌博。当然有很大几率是，我们官宣，大家各有各的想法，这些想法会带来一些无法达成的共识，可能就是，会带来那种突然觉得不能跟这些人混了的扫兴。比如，我比较担心的Justin和Donny，我不知道他们会怎么看我和他。然后这样我和他都不会高兴的，我们可能会无法坚定地在一起。对我来说就是……唉，兄弟和喜欢的人两空吧。”

       “当然或许也有可能是，你们可以在一起，然后兄弟们也不会散。”

       “说不准啊。”

       “是啊。哪有你什么都能得到的那么好的事情。”

       Frenkie移开目光，叹了一口气，沉默良久。

       他当然想得到这点。

       而这些人是他一生的幸运和宝物。

       “这太可怕了。所以反正没有在一起的打算，不如就这样，反正各自转会之后也就这样了。”

       “Frenkie，我非常、非常不建议你这么做。”

       “嗯？”

       “Frenkie，”Carel几乎说得语重心长，“你假设一下。如果，比如，只是打个比方，我和Donny要在一起了。你什么感觉？”

       “……惊了。”

       “但是如果我始终不告诉你，是你自己捕捉信息判断的呢？如果我作为你最好的兄弟之一，瞒着你呢。”

       “……我会非常伤心。”Frenkie懂了，“我会怪你为什么不告诉我。”

       “对，就是这个意思。你必须给大家这个选择的权利，你不能因为害怕就代替我们做选择。虽然很大程度上，我们自己都无法控制自己的感受和反应，但是我们有知情权。因为你是大家重要的朋友，Matthijs也是。”

       Frenkie凝视波光粼粼的水面许久。

       “嗯，你说的对。”他说。

       “你已经告诉我了，一个人解决了。”Carel拍上他的肩膀，“我很稳的，你放心。你别哪天把Matthijs强|奸了就行。但我不会帮你处理不稳的人。”

       “我知道，我必须得自己挨个解释。”

       他当即给Donny发了条信息。

 

**4.**

       Donny觉得这气氛实在是很不对。

       首先他不应该天黑之后来跟Frenkie逛公园，Frenkie还是一个……看起来战斗模式的状态。

       “兄弟，你要是有难直说啊？”Donny心里警钟大作，“我觉得你是不是要把我卖了。”

       “是的。”Frenkie很认真，“这都被你发现了。”

       “去你的。”

       他们走进了乌漆麻黑的城市公园的树林里。

       “我准备告诉你一个消息。”Frenkie幽幽地说，“要是不行就把你就地埋了。”

       “我能先报个警吗。”Donny无法直视，“你说吧，我准备好拔腿就跑了。”

       唉。Frenkie在心里叹了一口气，和兄弟打趣虽然让他放松，无论何种情景都放松，但这话滑到喉咙，要说出口的最后一分力气还是深呼吸了几下才积蓄起来。

       “我和，Matthijs，我们周末出去溜达，我们牵手了。反正就是，这样。”

       Donny：………………

       他连Frenkie失手杀人的心理准备都做好了，没想到Frenkie不按常理出牌。

       那句”牵手”蹦到他耳膜上的时候，他的确生理上感到一种排斥。

       这个动词不应该出现在他的一个兄弟和另一个兄弟身上。

       但它已经发生了。

       他在一种巨大的惊愕和一种隐约的“总算发生了”的释然里，说不出话来。

       Frenkie在他旁边静静站着，只是站着，却无意识地摆出防御的姿态。

       他几乎不做没把握的事情。但把握不能伸到兄弟的身上。兄弟不应该被算计和把握。

       “那什么，Frenkie，”Donny说，“我得自己消化一下。我回去给你发Whatsapp。”

       然后他就走了，真·拔腿就跑。

       Frenkie：………………

       他的性格是先解决最难办的东西。Donny的确很难办。Donny太直了。

 

**5.**

       Carel被一个慌乱的电话叫了起来，一看来电人，已经明白发生了什么。

       该来的总会来的。

       “Carrrrrel！”对面的Donny十分不平静，“你听说了吗？”

       “我听说了，就在他去见你之前。”Carel很平静。“我看着他约的你。”

       “啊。”

       “嗯。”

       “这怎么办。”

       “能怎么办。”

       “我觉得我明天训练看到Matthijs的感觉再也不会一样了……”

       “这就是Frenkie最担心的。”

       Donny被这句话震了一下。

       他沉浸在自己的感受里，一直没想到考虑一下自己兄弟的感受。

       他甚至想不起来自己离开时Frenkie的表情。

       他突然懂了Frenkie选了一个黑灯瞎火的地方的理由。他们都不会能控制表情，但他们都不想让自己的表情逼迫兄弟接受任何事情、说任何违心的话。

       兄弟keep real。

       “他担心……什么？他担心大家接受不了吗？”

       “不不咱们还不至于这样吧。不接受能怎么样吗？大家都会接受的。这是肯定的。但是接受之后心里的反应，这肯定预判不到，比如明天你见到Matthijs你们会怎么沟通，你们面对面会发生什么变化，谁也想不到。”

       “啊……也就是他知道，他们如果……这样了，会影响每个人的关系，他们还是这么做了？这好自私啊。”

       “这又不是能自控的。”Carel说这话带上点压力了，“你喜欢谁你自己难道能控制吗？”

       “不行。但是我可以决定，怎么处理它。”

       “你希望你兄弟为了你？放弃自己喜欢的人？啊？”

       “……不。”

       “这是人说的话吗。”

       “不。对不起。”Donny在自己公寓的沙发上痛苦地捂住了额头，“我不是这个意思。但是，就，这……大家太重要了啊。”

       “对啊，我们每个人都觉得，咱们能凑到一起是很珍贵的，咱们才能成为咱们啊。Frenkie难道不知道吗。”

       “嗯。”

       “是我劝他说出来的。因为你不觉得隔阂比直接的这样的冲击更可怕吗？他不应该瞒着我们。”

       “嗯。”

       “说到这个，”Carel仰起头看着天花板，“你怎么回复他的？”

       “我跑了。当场太惊讶了。”

       “哦……那咱们赶紧聊。他肯定等着呢。”

       “诶，不管他，”Donny把自己陷在沙发里，眉头紧蹙，但稍微有点笑意，“那个傻逼，这么大个事儿，我多消化消化怎么了。”

 

 **6.**  

       Justin的父亲回到了阿姆斯特丹，虽然这些年见得少话也少，但还是要一家人聚起来一起吃个饭，饭后开一瓶老克鲁伊维特的藏酒听父亲吹|吹|逼。

       他在酒桌上收到了Matthijs的信息：

       ——你有空吗，我需要跟活人说说话。

       这是他们之间的暗号，意思是心灵有波动，需要谈人生。

       这话一般是Justin跟Matthijs说的。认识这么多年，Matthijs从来没有需要过急性陪聊，所以Justin垂眼一看简直惊了，以为出了什么大事。

       这也是唯一一个他能告诉父亲“我兄弟有难我得走了”的人，毕竟他们家带Matthijs出去玩儿都不知道多少次。

       于是Justin顺利逃脱了听父亲酒后吹|逼。

       “所以你怎么回事儿。”Justin到了Matthijs家直接奔向冰箱，开了一听酒。

       谈人生总得喝点酒。

       “我有一种预感，我觉得明天要出一些事儿。”

       “嗯？”

       “所以我觉得，给你打个预防针吧。唉。”    

       “我靠你怎么了……你怎么这么，你是不是得绝症了？”

       “不不不不，”Matthijs觉得自己这个兄弟可能是假的，“去你的。”

       “你直说吧。”

       Matthijs想问一句我说啥你都能接受吗，但话到嘴边咽了回去，这话太幼稚了，显得太不安了。他必须尽量平静地说出来，然后等兄弟最真实的反应。

       “那我直说了，”Matthijs说，“我跟Frenkie，嗯。”

       “嗯？怎么了？”

       “就是……我大概，要跟他，官宣了？”

       “哦。”Justin冷漠，“我还以为你要说你跟他睡了呢。”

       Matthijs一口酒差点没喷出来。

       他想过很多可能性，比如Justin会觉得他在开玩笑，会觉得他误入歧途，会建议他找个姑娘date一下就不会这样了，但怎么也不会想到Justin这么……毫无芥蒂地接受了这个设定。

       “哇你们真的很明显，”Justin一脸不可直视，“我们也不是瞎。而且我们太了解你们了啊。”

       Justin整张脸都写着，多大点儿事儿，你至于吗。

       Matthijs觉得自己面前的发小儿根本不知道自己在忐忑什么。

       关键他现在自己也忽然不太清楚自己在忐忑什么。

       “诶，你说说，”Justin搭着他的肩，开始八卦，“A human's concept of love requires admiration, attraction, devotion, and respect. 你们呢？你真的喜欢他？”

       Matthijs抓住了一个要点：“你还会说这么深奥的话呢？这是哪个游戏的台词吧？”

       Justin：………………。

       “是。”他摇摇头觉得这兄弟不要也罢，“泰坦降临2的。好游戏啊。还可以联机呢。你小时候没有过那种驾驶巨大机器人的梦想吗？”

       “这么酷啊。明天你有事儿吗，我去你家玩儿。”Matthijs说，然后发现哪里不对话题被带跑了，“不是，等等，你要问什么来着？我对他是什么感情？”

       “对啊。不，其实我并不在乎，你对他怎么想都行，我想知道日后你打算怎么办？”

       “嗯？”

       “你要跟他在一起吗？你要date他吗？”

       “我不知道。我不知道我跟他现在这样跟在一起有什么区别，天天训练不训练都在一块儿，但我们确实好像没有……在一起。”

       “哦……那我跟你这么混，他会不高兴吗？我毕竟经常喝多了睡你家。”

       “肯定也不会？”

       “如果是小姑娘呢？”  

       “我估计他会的。”

       “那你想睡他吗。”

       “………………想。”

       “你要搬到他家吗。”

       “想。”

       “你想跟他转会去同一个地方吗。”

       “随缘。看合不合适。我们肯定不会为了能跟彼此在一起而违背自己的计划。咱们都是啊。”

       “是啊，咱们都很独，只会在自己认定的道路上前进，一类人。”Justin耸了耸肩，“那我觉得挺好的啊。”

       “什么挺好的？”

       “你们，”Justin笑了，他很少笑得这么辽远，“我爸不是经常催我像个正常踢球的那样，找个女朋友吗。但我觉得，正常人的恋爱，我谈不来。你懂的，我是那种觉得自己需要许多人填满内心的不同位置，同时觉得如果有些事情不能一起干就不一起干的人。谈恋爱的契约太重了。我是真的很喜欢一个人。我觉得你们这样很好啊。你们共同觉得不要为了和彼此在一起违背自己的决定的事情，所以谁也不用迁就谁。”

       Matthijs点点头。

       “所以我有另一个问题，”Justin举杯，眯起眼睛，“除了你想睡他，这跟兄弟有什么区别。”

       Matthijs张大了眼睛。

       Justin看着他，质问：“兄弟未必不能上床？做兄弟不好吗。”

       直击灵魂的问题。

       做兄弟不好吗？

       这可能是世界上最扛得住岁月摧残和命运捉弄的感情与联系了。岁寒中站成常青树遥远地同扛风雪，满城飞红花的时节并肩打马过长街。不含责任的负担也没有情欲的快乐干扰，纯粹的一个灵魂和另一个灵魂的相知，但也不需要完全的贴近和相互接受，只需要倾慕信任，荤素无忌。看着兄弟送死既可以继承他的遗志为他照顾好家人，也可以跟他一起赴死。都可以，自在的很。

       Justin放他陷入沉思，说：“我这样说的原因是，Matthijs，你是一个节点，你是大家的核心，比如Donny失恋那会儿，我不好意思关心他，我只能问你。你肯定离当队长不远了，因为你天生是人群中的人，大家的人，大家的公共财产。你要给每个人准备生日礼物，听每个人的人生烦恼。恋爱是一种exclusive的感情吧？你有足够的自己可以从大家的手里分出来分给他吗？”

       “不太一样，Justin。”Matthijs一边思考一边组织语言，这是内心的剖白，“我想给他的是……没有人见过的我。就，兄弟和爱人的差别就是，在理想状态下，爱人是那个你可以放下所有的矜持，可以让所有的情绪流出来的对象吧。我跟你，我再崩溃，也得绷着那根弦。正因为无论如何都会绷着这根线，所以兄弟是最坚固的，因为我们不会触及彼此最脆弱的部分。对于我们这样的人来说，应该是彼此最不正常的部分。”

       “所以你想对他毫无保留。”

       “我想在他面前不用把持着分寸。”

       “所以你会给Frenkie一个全新版本的Matthijs，没有人见过的那种。”

       “是。”

       “哦，”Justin欢快地把易拉罐里的酒一饮而尽，“那我没有问题了。我觉得挺好的啊。我回家了，我爸还在家呢。”

       Matthijs一脸懵逼。他还沉浸在谈人生的玄奥气氛里，没有想到Justin仿佛已经换了一个画风完全不同的副本。

       “啥啥啥？你等等？”

       “诶，兄弟，”Justin按下他的肩膀，“我真的觉得，挺好的。我觉得你们这个就是我最向往的那种感情。享受它吧。”

       Matthijs觉得自己心头阴霾烟消云散，就在瞬息之间。

       是啊，这事情就这么简单。

       射手Justin是一个干净利落快刀斩乱麻、直指核心的人。

       他并没有想到会这么容易和这么完美。

       但这是他兄弟。就像他不会让自己的兄弟失望，对方也一样。

 

**7.**

       Frenkie躺在床上等Donny的信息。

       他看着天花板。

       他觉得如果等不来Donny的回复，自己怕是要做一晚上噩梦。他像坐在手术室外等结果，已经有些绝望，所以不敢奢望。

       都是他的错。

       他如果能考虑地再周全一点，开口的时机再酝酿得好一点，或许就会有更多胜算吗？但他也觉得算计兄弟是最不需要的事情，人生几回能放心大胆地将自己的心脏完全交予另一些人生杀，快意地等着裁决。

       于是他迷迷糊糊地睡着了。一夜无梦。

       第二天醒来，他等来了心心念念的发件人，发件时间是凌晨3点。

       手指有些抖，点开信息忐忑不安。

       “你得相信你兄弟。”

       “肯定希望你和他都好啊。”

       “你就去做想做的吧。兄弟还能阻止你吗？”

       “剩下的大家一起面对吧。我也不知道今天我看到Matthijs我会说什么。就走一步看一步。”

 

**8.**

       午饭的餐桌一侧坐着Donny和Carel，一侧坐着Justin。

       这是无意识地共同选择。他们都觉得既然知道了不如尽早面对，应该今天就跟当事人一起吃个饭对峙一下。

       但是两个当事人还没有出现。三位从犯几目相对，相顾无言。

       气氛有一些微妙。

       然后他们三个分别一拍桌子，全明白了。

       “那两个，傻逼。”Donny啃着苹果。

       “所以他们确实是？还没有互相？达成协议吗？”Carel觉得自己少看了好几集，他昨天还在给Frenkie参谋如何跟Matthijs建议官宣是最好的。“他们在一起了吗？？？”

       Justin故作深沉地摇了摇头：“Matthijs昨天突然找我谈人生，我觉得他昨晚才想明白自己想要什么。所以他们是，在彼此还没达成协议的情况下，也不知道自己想干什么的情况下，先分别摆平自己的朋友吧。”

       “卧槽，”Donny不忍直视，“对彼此倒是放心的很啊。在咱们面前纠结这么久？是对兄弟多没信心啊。我伤心了。”

       “我有种不祥的预感，”Carel是睿智的，他静静地看着远方，两个金发的人一前一后端着餐盘走了过来，“有阴谋。咱们已经被拉下水了。上了贼船，成了共犯。”

       两个贼祖宗笑眯眯地看着他们，表示自己全听见了。

       他们沉默。然后——

       路过的Tadic和Neres看到某几个人的桌子爆发出的笑声，觉得这帮人可能疯了。

 

**9.**

       斯内德告别赛，Frenkie首秀。

        欧国联之后现役国脚们给斯内德补了个告别宴，Frenkie被大家按着唱歌喝酒，斯内德朝Matthijs眨了眨眼睛，他们到酒店露台上聊天。

       Matthijs形容戒备。此时Justin已经因为手癌把他坑大发了，他觉得此时的谈人生多半不是什么好事儿。

       前代传奇一眼看出他的焦虑，笑眯眯地捏着他的肩膀，对他说紧张啥呢。

       “谁没喜欢过几个队友。”斯内德耸耸肩，“哦，这是Edwin让我告诉你的。”

       Matthijs一时没反应过来。

       “我也喜欢过Raphael。他也喜欢过我。”斯内德接着说，平静地像说今天天气不错。

       Matthijs在原地愣了半天，感觉自己可能对母队文化还是缺少认识。

       列星横陈北方秋季大星空，有风吹过，如岁月云烟。

       斯内德放开他的肩膀，端着酒杯走向护栏边。在远方，克鲁伊夫球场的灯光温柔地点亮夜色，是他们共同的母队。

       “你在人生最好的时候，珍惜啊。”

       Matthijs突然想问很多事情。有关未来，有关职业，有关……人生到此，是怎样的一条逆旅长途啊。

       他的告别赛是他喜欢的人的首秀。他在驶出温暖港口之前的期待和忐忑里，看着长风中传奇的旗帜归航。

       十五年的时光横梗在他和他之间。Matthijs不知道怎么开口。      

       “你想问人生建议？”

       Matthijs有点被看穿心事的窘迫，但还是点了点头。

       “第一个建议，不要去皇家马德里。”

       斯内德说得斩钉截铁，随机笑起来，朝他摆摆手。都过去的事情了，如今早就释怀。

       “从阿姆斯特丹走的时候，Raphel和Nigel 22岁，John 25岁，我23岁。这些人到现在都是我重要的人和朋友。人到我这个年纪，朋友这个概念变得很松散，但他们几个，还有Robin,Arjen这些人，是不一样。”

       “一起长大真的是个分量很重的词。”

       “你会遇到很多优秀的球员，很多有趣的人。他们很多人可能在某些领域、某些情况下，占用你大量的时间和精力，超过跟你一起长大的人。他们可能会跟你共度许多回忆，所以有更多默契和相同的语境。”

       “我曾经也觉得，那可能年少的兄弟，喜欢的人，四散天涯，就这样了吧。”

       “但并不是的。举个例子，当年John年轻的时候，有个小姑娘给他送花，他家没地方插，就顺手插进啤酒易拉罐里了，我们嘲笑了他好久。结果前几天他女儿收到了花没地方养，也给插啤酒罐子里了。他拍了张照片跟我们说，我们简直要笑死，真是一家子。”

       “你看，一起长大不是说，长大了就结束了。我跟Raphel像你们这么大的时候几乎天天混在一起，后来不在一起踢球了，尤其是从皇马转会之后，联系的少了。再后来我们的孩子都出生了，于是现在我们两家经常帮彼此带孩子。”

       “这个城市，这个俱乐部，那个球场，给了我们最核心的那些东西。在成长的过程中塑造了彼此的脑子和心，成为了彼此的一部分，剩下的各自的冒险，都是带着这副脑子和心的。只要人还活着，还在自己的生命里，保不准哪个时候故事就续写了。有大家的人生，不知道到哪里会再次相会一起冒险，会有新的故事写下，这不是很令人期待吗。”

       “Matthijs，人生是不会顺利的，人生就是很苦的。但快乐虽然很短暂，也还是有人能给你带来快乐。”

       “你是他们的队长吧，你是把他们聚起来的人。照顾好自己的人啊。”

 

**10.**

       凌晨2点，Matthijs走回自己的房间。

       Frenkie一边玩手机一边等着他，看到他眼睛红红的，一下子蹿了起来，凑到他面前眼神警醒又探寻，Matthijs觉得他就差说出“Wesley欺负你了？”然后跑去刚前代传奇。

       荷兰人信条：天上地下，诸神诸魔，没什么不能刚的。

       Matthijs定定凝视他几秒，笑了。

       Frenkie有点懵。

       少年一把抱住他，轻声说：“没事的，聊了聊人生，太触动了。”

       Frenkie点点头，把他拉到床上：“有什么人生箴言吗？”

       “有咱们这些人真好。”少年队长握住他的手，“大家和你。”

**Author's Note:**

> “一起长大不是长大了就结束了。一起长大是一种开始。”这是今年9月在魔都回京的高铁上的体会，从背井离乡那一刻到如今的感受。  
>  1/3脑补，1/3现实的捕风捉影，1/3自己的故事。


End file.
